Electrical equipment is often hazardous to personnel seeking access to components within an electrical enclosure, such as an electrical equipment enclosure. Voltage indicators, circuit breakers and other equipment indicating that components and cables within an enclosure may fail or provide a false reading. For example, a circuit breaker in an enclosure may be operated where a handle or switch is moved to an open position. However, the circuit breaker may fail so that contacts of the circuit breaker remain closed while a handle indicates that the circuit breaker is open. In this condition, equipment and cables connected to the circuit breaker may be energized even though external indications on the enclosure may indicate that the circuit breaker is opened and the equipment in the enclosure is safe to touch.